


My Bounty Hunter

by oldmorningsdusk



Series: Playin' Together [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: (very) consensual non-consent, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, accidental self facial, is that even a tag, more like "I'm begging you to fuck me"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmorningsdusk/pseuds/oldmorningsdusk
Summary: Being alone in one dark night, Arthur wasn't expecting John to show up and point a gun at him. He was feeling needy and they would have to spent all the night together... so why not have some fun?...or the bounty hunter / outlaw roleplay but the outlaw seems more invested into it.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Playin' Together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	My Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the "I write smut to learn English" collection. Enjoy!

It was a calm, cool night. Arthur liked to make these small hunt trips mostly to have some time for himself. To admire nature's beauty and maybe have a little introspection time and write and doodle in his journal. He liked to be alone, but… he felt different that night. Needy, missing a certain somebody who used to travel with him one time or another.

The last time they had some proper privacy was more than a month ago, in a little shack in the woods. Other than that, just some quiet kisses, affectionate touches and the company of each other. It wasn’t that they couldn’t make out in camp, but they preferred the privacy of a forgotten building where they could be louder. And for Arthur, sex wasn’t something essential to a relationship, so that was ok, but... That’s why he felt different that night, missing the intimacy. From the feeling of fingertips brushing against his own, to John’s body flushed against his and the tight warmth of his flesh around his cock. Or the other way around.

He felt a tingling raising in his chest from this thought and smiled to himself, picking his journal and pencil to sketch a headshot of John. He took his time to add as many details as possible: the small wrinkles and shadows from his complexion, the healing scars and even the two little beauty marks on his left cheek. He admired it for a while, satisfied with his work, then closed his journal and put it back in his satchel, taking the opportunity to grab some canned beans.

He could hear the travellers galloping their horses down the nearby road, along with owls and some occasional coyotes. Arthur loved the sound of nature. He could feel the cool air hitting his back as well as the warmth of the campfire in front of him. It caused him to shiver, and he yawned as he moved to enter the small tent he set up sooner. But a familiar voice stopped him.

“Arthur Morgan, ain’t it? You’ve got a big bounty on your head, and I’m taking ya with me.” — the raspy, mocking voice sent a different kind of shiver down Arthur’s body, also making his heart beat faster. Arthur grinned, sign of his happy surprise that John was there. He turned to the source of the voice to confirm what he already knew, yes, it was John acting as a bounty hunter, exactly according to the concept Arthur explained to him the other day. But he had a gun pointed at him, and as much as he trusted John, it was dangerous to— 

“D-don’t worry Arthur, it is unloaded”, John said as soon as Arthur opened his mouth to contest, and then pointed the revolver at the sky, pulling the trigger multiple times to show him it was safe. Oh, well, that was better. Then John pointed the gun back at Arthur and cleared his throat.

“Do I have to remind ya that you’re wanted  _ dead  _ or alive, Morgan?”

Arthur raised his hands in surrender. Yes, that was exactly how he wanted it to be. John made it a surprise and it was even better.

“Okay, just…”, he started to talk like a whisper to emphasize he wasn’t acting, “just let me pack my things.”

* * *

Arthur was tied up, immobilized, being carried uncomfortably in the back of Old Boy. His own tiger striped mustang Nero followed them closely, Arthur’s gun belt already off of him and kept with his other belongings in the saddle. The ropes were tied loose enough so Arthur could release himself whenever he wanted to (and also because ropes could burn the skin real bad, which wasn’t John’s intention), but he preferred to see how far John would go with it. Time to start to build up the mood...

“Mister, you don’t need to do this, y’know…I have a big bounty, for sure, but… it ain’t the only big thing I have, if ya w—”

“Shut your mouth before I do it myself”, the answer came loud and telling. John was in charge here, keeping in character with the role play. It aroused Arthur to a certain extent, making him grin and answer timidly, not sure if John heard it.

“...I wouldn’t mind if you did it.”

After ten minutes of galloping, they arrived at a small cabin that looked like a safe place. John took Arthur over his shoulder and dropped him carefully inside the cabin, closing the door shortly after. 

“If there’s anything you ain’t liking, just say you being serious”, John told him reassuringly. Arthur chuckled at how careful he was being. Cute.

The older man was ready and excited to start the action, barely containing a smirk, and tried to pose making himself look more vulnerable even if it was a bit difficult to. John took off his gun belt, grabbed his hunting knife and cut the ropes that tied Arthur’s shins together, making it easier for Arthur to sit more comfortably. He waited for something more, but for his surprise, John simply took a seat on one of the chairs near the wall, taking a book out of the nearest shelf and started reading it. He completely ignored Arthur. 

“You’ll just leave me here?” he lifted a brow in disbelief.

John just directed his look from the book to Arthur, snorting a laughter, and then resumed his reading, changing his position on the chair so he had his legs spread open comfortably.

Oh, the smug son of a bitch. Arthur realized he would have to ask, making his face tingle with embarrassment and arousal. He licked his dry lips, thinking about how he would convince the younger man.

“Come on, mister, we’ll spend the whole goddamn night here. At least we could… have some fun…”

Now John didn’t even look at him, only sighed and rolled his eyes slightly. Shit, Arthur was already half hard and he hadn’t even been touched! What a day for John to act like this, just when Arthur was feeling needy, more interested than usual. But he could notice John was holding himself, judging by the pink tint on his cheeks and repetitive movement of his leg. 

“Please, mister… I swear I won’t leave before we’re both finished.”

John looked back at him, letting his left hand caress his inner thigh dangerously close to his crotch, smirking, teasing.

“That’s a tempting offer, but yer head alone is worth a hundred working girls or more. I ain’t lettin’ you go that easily, Morgan,” John said lazily while placing the book over the table on his right. His right hand now joined his left one in mirrored movements on his thigh, and his right thumb teasing over the edge of his clothed hardness. He tilted his head a little to the left, looking at Arthur straight in the eye.

“However, I can’t deny you look good like this. Maybe if ya try a little harder…”

Goddamn, who gave him the right to be that handsome? He bit his lip and gave up on waiting for John, awkwardly moving on his knees instead and getting closer. He set himself between John’s legs and dropped his head on the man’s lap, mouthing his clothed cock and earning another snorted laughter.

“That’s what you want, then?”, the black-haired outlaw asked while caressing Arthur’s head, then moved his hand to cup his face. Arthur looked annoyed, giving a “isn’t it obvious” glare, but answered nonetheless. In a situation like that, it was important for them to properly communicate what they wanted.

“Yes, please.”

“Alright”, he smiled, satisfied, and continued. “But I’m still not gonna let ya go after it.”

“I don’t fucking care”, the answer came low and full of want. A bit annoyed too, just a reminder that this was a fake, make-believe situation.

Arthur watched closely while John slowly unbuttoned his trousers, making a show, and finally freed himself out of the undergarments. Arthur’s face was deeply flushed, his pupils dilated at the sight of John’s hard cock and his eyes flickered from there to John’s own eyes, back and forth, trying to decide where to focus. 

John brought his hand back to where it was cupping Arthur’s face, but this time he slid a thumb over his lips, slowly, moving Arthur’s mouth open, to which he responded sticking his tongue out. The younger positioned himself and pushed slightly, making Arthur’s mouth close around the head. Arthur let out a small pleased sound and sucked a delicate kiss before opening his mouth a little more, moving his head and pushing himself down John’s cock, who watched carefully, licking his lips. He licked and sucked and pushed all he could down his throat, with John’s hand caressing his head as if meaning “good job”.

“Mm, ya got a skilled mouth, pretty boy. Lookin’ so good like this”, John praised between shaky breaths and Arthur hummed in response, his own cock twitching inside his pants. He felt John move his hand through his hair and start to tug on it until he was holding Arthur’s head in place, cock deep in his throat, trying his best not to gag. John sighed breathily, closing his eyes, and then moved Arthur’s head away, his cock coming out of the older’s mouth while he watched him eagerly, lips red and glistening with saliva and panting hot. 

“How’s it feelin’?”, John moved a leg between Arthur’s, pressing his ankle against the fabric of his trousers. Arthur winced at the sudden feeling on his groin, failing to contain the moan that escaped his throat. He instinctively pressed down, rubbing his aching hardness down John’s leg, desperate for some relief. John resumed his caressing on the older’s head.

“C’mon, Morgan. Talk to me.”

Another purposeful rub on Arthur’s pants that got him gulping hard, and John’s hand moved to grab his chin, lifting it up for a forced look into his eyes.

John’s grey eyes were devouring him with both lust and love alike, a small smile curling on his lips, and Arthur was thankful just to be able to see John like this. His heart racing, so eager to please him, to let him use himself in any way that he would like. He was embarrassed, but wanted to do as he was told.

“It’s… good, but…” John moved his hand to the older’s neck, and Arthur rested his head on the other’s lap, John’s cock resting near his face, and he licked his lips, considering putting it back into his mouth.

“What’s it? Tell me.”

The bastard was forcing him to beg. Even in this setting where he was expecting, wanting John to be rough and harsh, John was waiting for Arthur to ask. This annoyed him to the point of making him groan in frustration. He lifted his head up, looking at John dead in the eye.

“I’m being fuckin’ serious now, John, you quit being all slow ‘n’ careful and treat me like ya told me you would, or I swear I’m gonna g—” A slap in the face interrupted him, hard enough just to surprise him, followed by a hard grab on his jaw.

“Oh you being naughty now? Do I have to make you obey me the hard way, old man?” 

_ Yes _ , he wanted to answer. Damn...

The fierce look in John’s eyes was filling him with arousal, making him grin with satisfaction and more want.

“Fuckin’ try me.”

John pushed his shoulder in retaliation, and the arms tied (loose, but firm enough) behind his back were useless to help him balance, making Arthur drop on the ground with a quiet thud, legs spread open. 

He gasped when he felt the tip of John’s boot pressing lightly against his bulge. The younger was still sitting on the chair, and his right hand wrapped around his cock, moving very, very slowly, more for teasing Arthur than pleasing himself.

“You really wanna play this game, huh. I can make it last hours if you keep being a brat.”

“No!”, Arthur answered too loud, too quickly, too afraid of it taking long for him to feel John the proper way. He blushed in embarrassment when he noticed how needy he sounded. John pressed his foot a bit harder, and Arthur moved his hips as a reflex action, rubbing so deliciously right he let out a low groan, closing his eyes. John pressed again, licking his lips in satisfaction when Arthur moaned another time, louder. 

“Look at you… Tied up, laying on the floor, having someone stomping on your dick... and you’re loving it, ain’t ya?”

“Goddamnit…” Arthur whispered to himself, completely turned on by the younger’s voice, hoarse and thick with desire.

John retreated his foot, getting up from the chair and kneeling over Arthur, where he started to unbutton the older’s shirt, taking his time to brush his fingertips over the man’s torso purposefully, touching more skin as more buttons were undone. Arthur observed, breathing hot and bothered by the delay in John’s actions.

“C’mon, mister… I promise I’ll behave.”

John hummed, considering it, while finishing the last button and spreading the shirt open slightly down Arthur’s shoulders. But the look in John’s eyes changed to something softer. He looked directly at the other’s eyes, and John bit his lower lip in a sign of concern.

“Arthur, you… You really sure about this? I mean… ‘not slow and careful’, you said, but...”

Arthur smiled, melted in love for the younger one. How could he be so hot in a second and so cute in the next? He trusted him with his whole being, and John still wanted to make sure Arthur was ok.

“John,  _ seriously…  _ Do I have to beg?”

As if this was the permission he needed (again), John moved his hands down between Arthur’s legs and squeezed with the heel of his hand, making Arthur’s hips thrust up seeking more pressure, breath heavy and wanting, and John resumed his bounty hunter role:

“Damn… You look desperate. I thought you was a tough outlaw, not some horny virgin.” The smirk on his face was back. 

Arthur huffed a laugh, followed by a whine he couldn’t suppress when he felt John press his thumb just right over the tip. The younger was already undoing the buttons on Arthur’s pants, his own cock hanging heavy uncomfortably out of his half pushed down trousers.

“I surely ain’t a virgin, mister”, he told John after his pants were yanked down to the barrel of his boots. He sighed tremblingly in pleasure when he felt slender fingers gripping his cock, a thumb smearing pre-cum over the head and fingers teasing his left nipple. He could feel his skin burning when John licked and kissed the side of his neck.

“Oh, yeah? ‘N’ what do you usually do, then”, again, John wanted to make the other man talk. Arthur threw an annoyed look at him and looked away, visibly embarrassed, but thought of a good answer, looking back into John’s eyes and smirking back at him:

“I fuck bounty hunters real hard, mister.”

“Huh. Ain’t hard to imagine that, judgin’ by how easy ya offered to have some fun.”

_ Son of a bitch _ . He always had a way with good replies to smart-ass taunts. 

“So you’re used to being touched here, too?” John moved his middle finger to between the older man’s buttocks, massaging just a bit, without pushing in.

“Mm, yeah… More than you think.”

“Oh?”

The younger outlaw seemed to be genuinely curious about this, and Arthur realized he never really told him he liked to touch himself sometimes. Since they were both acting, Arthur decided to make some things up, just to spice the mood. And with the way John was teasing his nipples and entrance, he’d like to see if he could hurry up a bit. It was almost torturous.

“I mean… not only by bounty hunters, but... some folks I met when I’m travellin’...or in the saloons…” He looked away one more time, resting his head on the floor, delighting on the way John’s hand got back into moving up and down his erection, faster and firmer.

“A-And… there’s my partner, in my gang…”

John’s grin got wider at each word, probably very aware of what Arthur was talking about, and finding it very amusing.

“Yeah? How’s he?”

“He’s, he’s the best… Handsome fella, fuck as good as he shoots… Could make me come in seconds, but he prefers to  _ tease  _ instead. Kills me every time. If only he was a bit rougher...” Arthur looked into John’s eyes, trying to make himself clear. John squeezed the base of his own cock, abandoning Arthur’s nipple and letting out a small grunt, suppressed by biting his lower lip.

“Fuck, Arthur…”

“Yeah, fuck me”, he smirked, impatient. Moving himself and posing once again to look more vulnerable, he continued:

“Please?”

“Since you askin’ so nicely…”

The black-haired man grabbed Arthur by his hips and forcefully turned him face down, ass up, making him stand on his knees and shoulders. It wasn’t very comfortable, but it aroused Arthur by a lot. It was very rare for him to be manhandled like that, and the truth is he really liked to feel strong hands on him, especially — or only — John’s. Unable to see exactly what the other man was doing, Arthur braced himself when John got hold of both of his cheeks and pulled them apart, and then jolted in surprise when he felt something hot, wet and flexible over his hole. Was it John’s…?

God, it felt good. Embarrassing, but so wet and different, hot and unpredictable. He tried to contain a moan when he felt the tongue slip inside, making a high-pitched noise he regretted at the same moment. Then he felt a slicked finger replace the tongue and slowly reach further and further, his breath becoming heavy and letting out broken noises of pleasure only. When did he get the slick, to begin with?

“Now, you won’t want me to hurry up with this, so be a good boy and relax”, John whispered right over his ear, his gruff voice adding to his arousal, making Arthur melt. Then he felt another finger slipping in, and then they were crooked just right, hitting that sweet spot that made his eyes roll in pleasure and let out a low, long grunt. John was still so close to his ear, and his pleased wheezing laughter made Arthur shiver, wanting more. His cock was leaking, dripping on the floor already.

“M-Mister, please, just… just fuck me already, c’mon...”

“Goddamn, yer such a slut, Morgan”, there was still a bit of laughter on John’s voice. Arthur kinda wanted to get rid of the ropes and fuck himself on John’s cock, he was taking too long! But before he actually did it, John moved his fingers out of him, and he felt something bigger, hotter, pressed against his entrance.

“So needy n’ eager for my cock inside you.”

The younger man moved slowly, caressing Arthur’s inner thigh, making him relax and enjoy the feeling of the flesh inside him. It made his own member twitch, begging for attention. He groaned slow and long, to which John responded burying himself even deeper.

“Oh, God… Hnn… Mister, m-my cock… Ah! Please...”

“Hmm? You wanna come?” John asked while starting to move his hand on Arthur’s erection, slowly and nothing more than a tease. He could notice the younger was holding himself, breathing in deeply, panting almost as hard as himself. He knew it felt good, how tight and hot it was to be inside. Arthur gulped, closing his fists behind his back, needing something to hold on to, even if it was the ropes that tied himself.

“Fuck, yes, yeah.” The older man was desperate, moving his hips back, wanting to feel it deeper, and yet rocking into John’s hand, indecisive. Too much, and not enough.

John started to move in a torturously slow pace, pulling himself back until only the tip was inside, and going back in hard and fast. It punched all the air out of Arthur’s lungs, and each impact made his cock throb and his whole body shiver and tingle, his hole clenching involuntarily, to which John responded by pressing his hand against Arthur’s head on the floor, the other grabbing the ropes in a tight grip. He could hear the blood on his ears with all the pressure, the position starting to feel really uncomfortable since he was being pushed down and wasn’t exactly on his knees anymore.

“Wanna— wanna see your face. When you come,” John told him weakly and immediately turned him around again, making Arthur grunt in annoyance, impatient. Then John took one of Arthur's boots off, quickly stripping him out of his trousers on one leg, so he can settle in between. 

And Arthur watched eagerly, almost protested when his legs were both brought close to his chest, but he used his arms to prop himself until it’s comfortable, and his knees were close to his head, legs resting on the floor and ass up, and all he can see is his own hard cock and John above— behind— he ain’t sure.

John licked his lips before positioning himself.  _ Must be a nice view _ , Arthur thought, watching the younger man’s cock being pushed inside him all the way again, hard and fast, trembling with want. It felt so deeper like that, and he couldn’t stop the pleased noises that came out of his mouth. He felt so full, and thought it couldn’t get better until— 

Until John angled his hips and it felt  _ so goddamn good _ .

“Ah— T-that’s- too deep, oh fuck— Ah!”

And John watched quietly, holding his breath and only making small sounds, grabbing Arthur’s legs with strength, pressing him against the floor more and more and pounding inside the older man harder, faster…

“Do it, Morgan, show me you can come like this, like a real slut,” he said in a broken voice, and Arthur could see the man was very close too, and it was too much, too deep, too hot, too— 

“Shit, John, I can’t— Gonna—”

He couldn't breathe. His teeth were gritting in a sorry attempt to keep himself quiet, feeling waves of pleasure running over his whole body, and John hit that spot again, again, again. When did he close his eyes? Oh.

He felt his own seed spilled all over his face and blushed furiously. There were some over his lips, too. It’s too much, and he felt John stilling himself buried deep inside his hole, and hot, sticky liquid filling his insides. He felt overwhelmed.

Spent. Used. Like he was about to pass out. But it was amazing and he loved it, especially when he opened his eyes and saw the orgasmic expression on John’s face. He made a mental note to draw it later.

...maybe.

John dropped on his side, tired and panting. It was just like Arthur wanted, the whole situation. Except having his own sperm over his face, perhaps. He made an effort to even his breath, feeling a warm hand over his chest. The older man looked to the side, feeling John’s eyes looking at him as if with reverence. 

“God, Arthur, that was… incredible.”

He answered with a noise of agreement, unable to talk just yet, and closed his eyes, only opening them again when he felt a piece of cloth being rubbed gently over his face.

“Sorry for that. … n’ sorry if I was not as rough as you wanted. I can’t— Don’t wanna hurt you.”

It made Arthur smile. Damn, he loved him so much, sweet son of a bitch. 

“S’okay.”

“Here, let me untie ya.”

“Oh, y-you don’t need to,” Arthur answered while he got rid of the ropes as easily as undoing a simple bow knot. John snorted with laughter, grabbing Arthur’s wrist gently and massaging it. It was nice.

“Ain’t hurt, y’know.”

“Yeah, I’m glad,” John replied, bringing the wrist close to his face and kissing it for a couple seconds. Arthur’s smile widened some more, and he sighed in satisfaction. John really was something else.

“Love you, John.”

It was barely a whisper. Arthur wasn’t even sure if he said it out loud, but it was enough for John to hear it. Or to read his lips.

“Love you too, jellybean.”

He blushed and chuckled at the nickname, cringing even. Couldn’t he just say  _ darling _ or  _ sweetheart  _ like a normal person?

“‘Jellybean’? Really?” Arthur furrowed his brows slightly.

“You like jellybeans.”

“Yeah, I like jellybeans. But not as a nickname.”

“Alright, then uh… Big boy. Old man.”

“Now you sound like yer talkin’ to a horse,” Arthur laughed again, and John joined him this time. He placed a hand over his neck and brought himself closer, kissing Arthur gently— just a brush of their lips.

“What’s a good nickname, then? Sweetheart? Pumpkin?”

The older outlaw smiled fondly, his hand resting on the side of John’s small waist.

“Yeah, they’re nice. But honestly, ‘jellybean’ ain’t so bad, _ little Johnny Marston _ .”

John nudged at him playfully. He wondered when John would call him that again.

“...Y’know I was acting when I said I let other fellas touch me, right?”

“Um, yeah...?” John reacted like it was the dumbest obvious shit, and Arthur felt a bit ashamed to say that.

“J-just in case.”

“I know. It’s alright, Arthur.” 

  
  


* * *

“I… I drew you earlier.”

“Hm?”

They were around a campfire, outside of the cabin, eating something. Arthur reached out and grabbed his journal. He never let John read it, but he was proud of this specific drawing, and wanted to show him. He thought it would make him happy, somehow.

“Here,” Arthur handed him the journal open on the right page, which John held carefully, brows arched and mouth slightly agape in surprise. He analysed the drawing, smiling and blushing just a bit.

“Wow, Arthur, that’s— It looks perfect, like, like a picture. You drew it by memory? ”

“Um, yeah... thank you…”

Arthur felt flattered, since he was not used to being praised for his artistic skills. He massaged his neck and looked away to the fire, feeling his face getting hot. 

Then he heard the sound of pages flipping and a surprised “oh” followed by a nervous chuckle.

_ No, no, no, goddamnit! _

“John, don’t..!”

It was too late. He saw the wide eyes of the younger man and shivered in embarrassment, gulping hard. John turned the journal to Arthur, showing the pages filled with lots of obscene sketches. He was grinning, amused by the fact Arthur drew this kind of stuff. And most of the sketches were John.

“Naughty.”

Arthur was red like a tomato, his whole body shaking in shame before he launched himself over John to grab his journal, unsuccessfully. John dodged him and raised his arm away, out of Arthur’s reach.

“G-give it back, John!”

“Oh, wait, is this me sucking your dick?”

Another failed attempt to grab the journal out of John’s hand.

“Come on, you shouldn’t see this!”

“Yeah, yeah… Woah, I’m not  _ that  _ flexible, Arthur,” John pointed his finger at a drawing of himself in a very… creative position.

Arthur threw himself at John’s waist, embracing him and making both of them fall into the dirt with an  _ ouch _ .

“Give it to me, you son of a bitch!”

John raised the journal as further as he could, analysing one more sketch and smirking.

“...a corset?”

And then Arthur was finally able to get his precious journal back, quickly getting up and putting it back into his satchel. He sighed in relief, still very embarrassed, though.

“...’M sorry, jellybean,” John moved to a sitting position.

Arthur snorted a laughter, trying to relax. Couldn’t be that bad, right?

“I… You wasn’t supposed to see ’em,” he sat next to John, still avoiding his gaze. He brought a hand to cover his face, blocking it from the other’s view.

“An’ I know I shouldn’t be drawing ‘em to begin with. I’m sorry too.”

“It’s okay. We do way more obscene stuff together, yeah?” John nudged at Arthur’s rib, making him grunt and blush even more. Arthur looked back at him, brows furrowed.

“Anyways… you wanna see me in a corset?” John raised an eyebrow. Arthur looked away again. That was something he’d like to try another time.

“Well, that’s… Yeah, kinda.”

“Hm.”

John folded his right leg, supporting his arm on his knee and his chin on his hand, considering.

“If you let me see you in a collar.”

“What?”

“You put a collar for me, and I put a corset for you,” John blushed a little, looking at Arthur with a small grin.

“Oh.”

Arthur licked his lips in arousal and grinned back. The mere thought of John’s small waist in a corset made his cock twitch with interest. And having a collar around his neck, John pulling on it— 

“Mm yeah, think I’d like that,” he said weakly. John smiled wider, moving closer to kiss at the other man’s cheek.

“Next time, then.”

“Sure.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
